Lighting control can be used to automatically control lighting under certain conditions, thereby conserving power. However, lighting control, specifically advanced lighting controls have not been widely adopted in the general commercial market because the installation, setup related costs and complexity have made these lighting systems prohibitively expensive for most commercial customers.
It is desirable to have methods, systems and apparatuses for configuring a plurality of sensor devices of a structure, and placement of the sensor devices on floor plan of the structure.